rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror, Mirror
"Mirror, Mirror" is the thirty-eighth episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on March 31, 2019, and is the seventeenth episode in the second season. Synopsis While staying at a giant shell, Rapunzel and the gang encounter mirror version of themselves. Plot Rapunzel and her group are becoming annoyed with their leaking caravan and each other when they were stopped by a fallen tree and come to an old estate, run by the hospitable and gentlemanly Matthews. Cassandra becomes suspicious when Matthews lets them stay without even asking for payment. Despite this, Rapunzel remains optimistic. However, during dinner she and the others notice that Shorty is acting like a gentleman rather than his usual self. Rapunzel pulls Eugene aside to discuss this with him, when they both notice Shorty and Lance standing next to a mirror in the hallway. As soon as Lance looks into the mirror, however, he is pulled in, while a Lance doppelganger came out. Rapunzel soon realizes that "Shorty" is also a doppelganger and captures them both. However, Rapunzel suspects that she, Eugene, Pascal, and Cassandra could also be doppelgangers and performs tests to make sure who's real or not. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal pass their tests, but "Cassandra" fails to slice an apple into eight pieces, as she had done previously, revealing herself as a doppelganger. Rapunzel, Pascal, and Eugene hide in a wardrobe while the doppelgangers chase them, until Rapunzel sees her journal falling out of "Eugene"'s shirt, causing her to realize that he also is a doppelganger. Doppelganger "Eugene" reveals to her that the real Eugene was the first person to look into the mirror and to be captured and replaced. Soon the other doppelgangers, including Rapunzel's, arrive and try to push Rapunzel into the mirror. When Rapunzel fights her doppelganger, she is seemingly pushed into the mirror, and the doppelgangers depart to search for Pascal, who had escaped during the fight. Meanwhile, the real Eugene and the others are trying to escape when "Rapunzel" appears among them; however, she makes a gloomy remark that makes them realize that she's not Rapunzel, and they manage to capture her. Meanwhile, the real Rapunzel has been pretending to be one of the doppelganger; she finds Pascal and sets up a trap for them. She tricks the doppelgangers into standing on the mirror which she has put on the floor, allowing her real friends to grab them and change places. They put the mirror back on the wall, but turn it around so that no-one can look into it. The team decides to leave but when they found that the storm had gotten worse, they decide to stay in for a night and keep watch, in case something else might happen. Outside of the estate, it is revealed that the tree, which had fallen in front of the caravan earlier, was actually chopped down by an ax. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel/Mirror Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Gavin Creel as Matthews Trivia * This episode expended further more on Rapunzel's mutual antagonism with Uncle Monty. * The title references the Grimms' fairy tale "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs," in the original version of which the Queen addresses her magic mirror with the words, „''Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist die Schönste im ganzen Land?''“ (traditionally if inaccurately translated "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"). ** Ironically, the 1937 Disney film of the story had changed "Mirror, Mirror" to "Magic Mirror." International Premiers TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:A to Z